


-Tenías que ser Malfoy

by Lady_Jp93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jp93/pseuds/Lady_Jp93
Summary: Serie de viñetas cortas que contaran un historia,  desde el inicio hasta un posible final.





	1. Un matrimonio arreglado

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original, J. K. R. y yo solo juego con ellos para esta mini historia.

**. . .**

El patriarca de la familia Malfoy veía a su unigénito caminar sobre la alfombra de su viejo amigo en la casa Black. Hoy era el día más importante para su hijo, Abraxas sabía que Lucius no quería casarse con nadie, pero poco le importaba. Su hijo y la chica eran amigos así que estarían bien. Miró como Lucius paro abruptamente y se quedo viendo fijo la escalera, siguió la mirada y encontró a una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, ojos azul claro, cabellos rubios lisos, piel pálida y rasgos finos, Narcissa Black, la prometida de su único hijo, era muy hermosa ni si quiera el nombre le hacía justicia.

Caminó hasta su hijo, y a pesar de la altura de ése de casi un metro ochenta, se pudo colocar atrás de él y susurrar:

»Ella es perfecta para un Malfoy, ella es la única que puede ser tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo, la señora de la casa. La única que podrá tomar el lugar de tu madre como ama y señora de la noble y ancestral casa Malfoy.«

Abraxas miró el caminar lento y parsimonia de su hijo, el recelo en los ojos grises tan iguales a los suyos, pensó que si su hijo se daba la oportunidad sería más que feliz con la chica de baja estatura; no todos tenían la altura de un Malfoy.

Miró también la sonrisa de su amigo/socio, porque tanto la familia Black como los Malfoy ganarían algo con esa unión.

Black ganaría dinero. Y él... un heredero para su hijo más algunas tierras y beneficios en el plantel del ministerio.

Aunque la vedad la señorita que ahora perforaba a Narcissa, no hubiera sido una mala elección, pero Bellatrix no podía controlar su temperamento, y no quería que su hijo fuera a ser un cadáver en poco tiempo.

Narcissa Black, era la indicada.

También vio el matrimonio mestizo de la hija mayor del matrimonio Black, Andromeda Tonks estaba en estado, con su esposo sangre impura. Pensó que tampoco era bueno que al final cometería una locura, pero al ver a la chica, sonrió. Su hijo sería inmensamente listo si llegaba a ganarse el cariño de la mujer.

—Lord Abraxas, un placer verlo—Cissi miró a su futuro suegro y le dio la mano.

—Un gusto, querida.—contestó.

—Padre, creo que derivamos empezar—Lucius estaba incomodo y eso se notó en su voz.

—A sí, Andy toma asiento así no explotaras en cualquier momento—Bella casi escupió.

El matrimonio Tonks solo se limito a ser educados y así Abraxas supo que tomo la mejor decisión.

**oOo**

Paso el tiempo y los arreglos se hicieron para cuando los jóvenes notaron ya estaban diciendo el 'sí' en la casa Malfoy.

La boda fue hermosa, artística, todo lo exquisita que podía ser una boda sangre pura.

La familia Black tenía a casi todos, hasta el hijo prodigo estaba ahí. Abraxas miró a Regulus, un caballero desde la punta de sus zapatos hasta el último de sus cabellos hablando con Severus. Esos dos eran los amigos más cercanos a su hijo así que verlos allí no le molesto. Pero ver a Sirius Black y James Potter sí. El primero era el primo mayor de su nuera y el segundo por lo que sabía era un jugador de quidditch, golpeador. Y también sangre pura, lo único por lo que no lo sacaba de su casa.

—Padre

Abraxas miró a su hijo con un traje de color blanco perla con toques en plata que hacía resaltar más sus cabellos platinados, el gen Malfoy.

—Sí.

—Cissi y yo queremos irnos de aquí ya. Así que vengo a despedirme de ti y del primo aunque a él no lo veo.

—¿Tan pronto te quieres ir de tu boda?

—Sabes que esto es más para ellos—señaló a los invitados— que para mi y Cissi. Ambos estamos incómodos.—Lucius miró a su padre a los ojos, ahora él era un poco más alto pero aún así jamás le faltaría el respeto.

Abraxas bufó, y pensó que su hijo era un mal agradecido. Cómo a él le hubiera gustado que su padre le hubiera dado la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que hubiera sido su amiga y entendiera lo que era ser un heredero sangre pura.

—Has lo que te plazca, pero recuerda que no quiero problemas con este matrimonio, entiendes.

—Si padre.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. La gran noticia

**2**

.  
.  
.  
Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) miró el escaparate de un conjunto para bebés y sonrió. Su sueño era ser una buena madre, pero lamentablemente su matrimonio no era de amor, ella es una amiga y confidente de su esposo nada más. Y a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, su amor verdadero se caso hace poco con una mujer que lo hacía muy feliz, o eso era lo que se miraba, no lo culpaba por olvidar la promesa que un día de niños se hicieron. Eso era algo infantil además que nada podía cambiar su estado civil.

—Desea algo señora.—Narcissa miró a la joven que llegó para atenderla.

—No gracias.

Ella decidió que era hora de volver a su casa, casa que compartía con su suegro y esposo. Caminó despacio hasta una estación de carruajes, no quería llegar tan pronto. No era culpa de Lucius que ella se sintiera sola, comprendía que Lucius trabajara y manejara la empresa y negocios muggles de los Malfoy. Pero quería más, quería llamar algo 'suyo' quería ser importante para alguien, quería ser el centro de atención de una persona y ahí pensó en lo que la llenaría. Tal ves era un sentimiento egoísta, pero porque no intentarlo, tarde o temprano molestarían con eso y ella no quería ser una pieza de nadie ya había sido una para su padre que la caso y solo Merlín sabe cuan agradecida estaba que su esposo sea un amigo desde hace mucho.

—Señora, bienvenida sea, señora.

Narcissa caminó sin ver al elfo y subió a su habitación, esperaría que llegara Lucius y le plantaría su idea, quería hablar ya, pero en sus dos años de matrimonio lo había interrumpido.

—Pinky siente molestar a la ama, pero le llegó una invitación, ama.

Tomó la nota y con un movimiento vago despidió a la elfina. Leyó con cuidado y sonrió, la familia Nott los invitaba a la pequeña reunión, donde lady Nott anunciara su estado.

Narcissa rió bajo y flojo, no quería ver la felicidad en la persona que su corazón no dejaba atrás, pero Frederick Nott es un socio de su esposo por lo tanto era obligatorio ir. Estaba hecho... hablaría con Lucius de su idea era hora de ser feliz o tratar de serlos ellos, para ellos y solo ellos.

oOo

Lucius terminó de releer sus cartas, cartas que tenía desde sus años de Hogwarts, dónde podía ser feliz y expresar sus sentimientos sin sentirse mal. Donde su compañero en ese tiempo solo lo miraba a él y él con todo lo contrario a las normas Malfoy sentía lo mismo. Pero era hora de salir de la oficina y volver a su realidad.

Llegó a su casa y miró a su esposa en la sala para el té y supo que lo estaba esperando para hablar algo importante con él, pero estaba cansado y no quería entrar a discutir con ella, Narcissa de carácter dulce y alegre no le agradecería que descargara todo el estrés con ella.

—Lucius, podemos hablar.

Él suspiró, noto un sobre en la mesa pequeña de café y se sobo la cien, el sello roto era de la casa Nott no quería ser un hombro para Cissi pero él le había prometido cuidarla y consolarla hoy y siempre, además ella siempre estaba para él cuando tenía ganas de hablar con ella de su amor truncado y nunca le negaba nada, más de una ocasión hizo una cena para poder invitar a cierta persona, no era nada malo ya que al ser ella Black tenía todo el derecho de invitarlo.

—Claro Cissi. ¿Dime es muy importante o es acerca de eso?—señaló la nota.

—No, pero desde hace días tengo algo en la cabeza y hoy que salí me di cuenta de que tan importante es.—Lucius miró la sinceridad en los ojos azules de su amiga y sonrió.

—Entonces dime, querida.

Narcissa le comentó su salida a la Londres muggle y luego las tiendas que vio por el Callejón Diagon, tomo casi dos horas explicando sus sentimientos, su soledad y también el anhelo de ser llenada de una forma especial. Lucius también entendió y acepto lo que su esposa le decía. Dos años de matrimonio y no había pensado en eso, se reprochó.

—Además si lo piensas no solo sería egoísmo de nuestra parte, también para la familia es lo mejor. Y yo deseo hacerlo sin la presión de tu padre o los míos en esta decisión ¿no lo crees, Lucius?

—Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, Cissi. Y sí, no quiero a mi padre o suegros en esta decisión porque es solo tuya y mía.—Lucius tomó la mano de Narcissa y la beso, con galantería y un brillo en sus ojos. Él la respetaba, en dos años aprendió a trasformar el amor de amigos en algo más, un cariño sincero de pareja pero nunca amor, nunca la intimidad de una pareja enamorada, nunca una unión de almas, eso solo lo compartiría con... él.

—Me adulas, cariño. —Narcissa sobo la mejilla de su esposo y rió suave, como campanillas y miró la brillante mirada de Lucius, esos pozos grises brillaban, relampaguean de la alegría a tomar esa decisión.

Serían felicites aunque los demás solo creyeran que era lo que tenían que hacer.

.

.

.

Continuara..


	3. Momentos robados

3

_  
Hogwarts, 1970, enero 15_

_Querido Lucius..._

_Sabes hoy fui compañero de Frank, ya sabes, Longbottom y la verdad nunca pensé ver a alguien peor que mis amigos, Sirius y James se burlaron tanto de mi y Frank porque terminamos en la ala hospitalaria, Madame Pomfrey, no tanto, ya sabes como es esa mujer, lo que se le pasa a Madame Clow; Pomfrey lo descubre. Después de ese desastre en pociones me encontré con Severus que tampoco tenía mucha ganas de entrar a Runas Antiguas, ya sabes que es compañero de James... Lili tampoco quiere que esos dos peleen tanto ya, porque... ¿a qué no lo adivinas? ¡Lili ya le dio el sí a James! por eso no quiere verlos peleando; Severus es su más grande amigo y James ahora su novio._

_Espero noticias tuyas pronto._

_Tuyo, R.L.  
_

**oOo**

**Momentos robados**

Dos meses eran lo que tuvieron para esperar la noticia del nuevo Malfoy, para Lucius ver a su amiga pletórica era un gran regalo, él amaba verla así, su amiga, su confidente, su amante, su fiel compañera; Narcissa era todo eso y más. Después de hablar ese día en la salita para el té, tomar la iniciativa de hacer más grande la familia, su familia, no creyó que fuera más feliz; hasta que un día Cissi se levantó apurada a plena luz de alba directo al baño.

Cuando todo se confirmo él y su padre estaban felices, su padre por tener al pronto heredero y él por ser padre, por ser el centro de atención de una diminuta vida, por ser el que le va a ayudar siempre, el que le guiara en su vida.

—¿Lucius hay chocolates? —volvió al presente y sonrió, su hijo o hija sería adicta a ellos o peor los repudiaría. Rió, su bebé ni siquiera llegaba a este mundo y ya los tenía en sus manos, bueno... no sabía si el bebé tenía dedos en esos momentos, Narcissa solo tenía pocos meses.

—Claro cariño. ¿Qué quieres, blancos o amargos?

—Oh eres un consentidor, Lucius me preocupas.—Narcissa rió, ver a su esposo ser tan dulce con ella la conmovía, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Como podía no hacerlo se dijo, Lucius era un caballero en toda el sentido de la palabra. Jamás le perturbaba y siempre le daba su lugar, nunca le había sido infiel y ella igual, podían haberse casado sin amor o pasión carnal pero sus votos fueron reales.

Paso el tiempo y para Febrero su hijo nació.

—Bienvenido Abraxas L. Malfoy Black.—en honor al padre de Lucios que tenía la absurda idea que ya tocaba repetir su nombre en la línea Malfoy.

La fiesta no se hizo esperar, la familia Black y Malfoy lo hizo todo posible, la comunidad mágica llegó junto a otras familias que ella la verdad ni quería ver. Pero se aseguro que cierto futuro maestro de Hogwarts llegará a su casa y también que cierto amigo de su primo también.

Los meses siguieron y Lucius miró enfermar a su padre pero como dicen que mala hierva nunca muere no paso de un gran susto. Para Narcissa ver una carta de matrimonio de su gran amigo le sorprendo y más al ver con quién. No quería ir, pero Lucius siempre fuerte acepto y le dijo que iría por ella al ser la mejor amiga del novio.

—¿Sabes que Severus nunca se molestaría si no llegáramos, verdad?—con gentiliza le preguntó Narcissa.

—Lo hago por ti y por él, por que también es mi amigo, él y Regulus fueron los únicos en la escuela, mis amigos de verdad.

—No quiero verte triste, querido amigo— Narcissa sintió dolor a decirlo, no solo por ver a su esposo en un lamentable estado para ser un Malfoy, sino porque la casa de su primo estaría esa persona, el señor Lupin, no podría con todo y no quería que Sirius o Lucius salieran lastimado. Tendría que hablar con Regulus.

**000**

__

_Sr. Malfoy_

_No imagine verte ese día, he de suponer que como amigo de ellos estarías allí, yo creí que nunca te vería, la vida de casado te trata demasiado bien, lady Malfoy siempre tan amable me dejo sostener al bebé, ¿sabes qué me dijo? No apuesto a que no, ella jamás lo haría y por ello me siento un monstruo por no poder mirarla sin maldecirla, ella que siempre me regala sonrisas, comprensión y tiempo. Nunca encontrare a otra dama como ella, su hermana lady Tonks me pregunto si yo tenía sentimientos por ella. Me sonroje todo, cuan lejos y cerca de la verdad ¿no lo crees, querido mio? ._

_El bebé se parece tanto a ella, pero tiene tus ojos, grises como los cielos nublados traspasados por los débiles rayos del sol._

_Por amor a un recuerdo, R. Lupin._  
.  
.  
.  
Continuara....


	4. Un cuento para dormir

4

_Londres Muggle 1970, enero 20_

_Pequeño Remus, lamento no poder haber contestado antes, pero aún estoy en Londres Muggle, ya sabes con el permiso del profesor de mi Casa, pero también con el del director, aunque sabes que no me llevo muy bien él. Los muggles son tan despreciables, no sé como tú y tus amigos, los traidores de la sangre, lo soportan y antes de que me regañes por mis ideales, sebes que aun no cambio de parecer, no me agradan los muggles aunque tenga negocios con ellos._

_Padre dice que nunca digas que no cuando hay una inversión y el capital muggles esta mejor que antes, pero nunca como el nuestro._

_Tuyo, L. M._

oOo

_Hogwarts, primavera 1970_

_Pequeño Remus, no me has escrito y eso me preocupa. Severus no me dijo nada, pero ya llevas más de tres días fuera del colegio ¿no es preocupante? Eres un chico problema... No lo esperaba de ti._

_Un consternado Lucius._

****

**Un cuento para dormir**

Narcissa vestía una bata de color celeste, su abultado vientre apenas si la dejaba caminar y ahora en vez de ir al cuarto de su hijo de apenas tres años, era su hijo el que llegaba a su cama. Aunque no la molestaba ni a ella ni a Lucius, pero si incomodaba al pequeño.

—¿Mamá cuándo llegara Draconis a casa?—el ceño arrugado de Brax la hizo reír.

—¿Por qué, bebé?

—Ya lo quiero ver. Además después tú podrás ir a mi habitación.—Narcissa sonrió y rió con ganas su hijo era tan parecido a su esposo, todo un Malfoy consentidor y también exagerado.

—Sabes creo que bajare un cuadro mío para que este en tu cuarto, puede que aún no hable como el de tu abuela porque eso solo pasa cuando uno muere, se encantan para eso. Pero... para que me veas en las noches ¿qué te parece amor?

—Es perfecto, mamá.—la brillante sonrisa de Brax la motivo hacer más de uno, quería que sus hijo pudieran hablar con ella sintiéndose seguros, haría dos. Sí, hablaría con el pintor de la familia.

oOo

Lucius caminó por su despachó, no podía creer que su amigo Severus fuera ya el maestro de pociones que tanto anhelo y que su esposo lo apoyara tanto. Lo estaba invitando a una cena en la casa Black donde estarían todos. Todos... el no quería verlos, a nadie y menos a él.

—Severus eres un idiota.—tomó un pliego de pergamino y empezó a contestarle a su amigo, para que Severus no involucrara a su esposo porque esta diría que sí.  
.  
.  
.

_Casa Black, Enero 1971_

_Querido Lucius, sabes que mis padres quieren pasar el último día en la mansión Malfoy, he de prevenirte, Bella esta impaciente de verte, creo que desea ser la futura señora Malfoy ¿crees qué lo pueda conseguir? Yo lo dudo. Andy esta más que contenta con su novio Hufflepuff para variar y ¡no me presta atención! Solo quiero prevenirte._

_Con cariños, Cissy._

**oOo**

_Wiltshire, Enero 1971_

_Querida y testadura Cissy, detesto a tu encantadora hermana. Puedes ya por favor decirle que no será la nueva señora Malfoy. Mi madre ya sabe de mis sentimientos igual que tú y Severus oh claro también tu encantador primo ¿por qué será que a los Black no se les escapa nada?._

_Te veré al final de la semana._

_Con cariño, Lucius._


	5. Cartas, para un velorio

_  
Mansión Black, diciembre 1975_

_Querido Nott._

_Espero que estés bien, me sorprendí cuando supe de tu compromiso, me alegro tanto por ti, cuando llegue de Francia y vi tu nota, espero que seas feliz, eres un hombre encantador. Cecily debe estar emotiva, como tú, siempre has sido un hombre muy sensible. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Yo también tengo algo que comunicarte, sabes que los compromisos arreglados y bueno mi hermana mayor pronto me hará tía, no es adorable, y ya sabes ¿que la alocada de Bella se casó? Sí, su esposo es un joven algo mayor que ella, pero no le quita lo encantador. Apuesto que cuando tú y él se encuentre en sus cosas de Inefables serán amigos._

_Adiós, N. Black._

~oOo~

_Wiltshire, diciembre 1975_

_Me entere de la noticia gracias a lady Tonks. Era mucho perder una carta hecha de tu mano, Narcissa. Este es tu ultimo año fue duro para todos, sí lo entiendo pero eres mi amiga, es más eres la única mujer Black que yo me siento relacionado. Tu hermana se casará con ese hombre desbaratado. Bueno y no crees ¿qué me debiste decir? No, claro que no, me entere por la traidora de tu hermana. Perdona mi rudeza, pero no entiendo que paso con ella y el insípido de Edward Tonks._

_En espera de respuestas, Lucius.  
_

**Cartas, para un velorio**

Todos estaban con el encantamento sombrilla. Lucius miró con horror la futura lapida de un día fue su esposa. Narcissa odiaba los entierros y le rogó que no la enterrara, otro método sería mejor, pero la magia no era un juego así que no se podía. Y por ello estaban allí.

_»Estamos aquí para decir adiós a una mujer amable y bondadosa con su familia y amigos, estamos aquí para darle un último adiós con sus seres queridos. Narcissa Malfoy hoy deja una familia, un esposo, y dos hijos. Deja un hogar que con tanto amor creo, hoy Narcissa Malfoy hoy nos da la oportunidad de recordad el valor de la...«_

El arenga siguió... sin embargo Lucius solo sentía soledad en su corazón y los jalones que su hijo mayor daba a su pantalón.

—¿Papá, por qué están hablando de mamá de esa forma? ¿Por qué no esta aquí?—Lucius miró a su hijo. ¿Cómo contestarle que su madre los dejo? ¿Qué su madre no estaría más con ellos? ¿Cómo decirle a un niño de cinco años que su madre estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada?

—Mamá esta durmiendo, Brax.—susurró Lucius.

Abraxas miró a los hombres que llenaban el hueco que el sabía no estaba ahí ayer, miró como metían una caja grande de color plata y con detalles en bronce que él sabía ahí dormía su madre.

Él sabía que su mamá se despertaría y no le gustaría verse ahí dentro. Nada.

—¿Pero mamá dormía en esa caja ayer, por qué la están enterrando?

—Mamá ya no va a despertar. Nunca más, Abraxas.

Silencio.

Abraxas miró como era enterrada su madre en total silencio y Lucius creyó que nunca más volvería a ver a su revoltoso hijo. Hasta que el llanto de Draconis llenó el pequeño cementerio familiar atrás de la casa. El niño de casi dos años se despertó y Andromeda ya no podía con él. Lucius lo tomó y se acerco a Brax los tres juntos miraron por ultima vez a la única mujer que ellos le dieron su corazón y amistad.

oOo

Remus miró la lluvia caer, nunca pensó que el fin de una vieja compañera de colegio le dolería tanto, pero es que la noticia de la partida de Lady Malfoy no era algo de esperar, Narcissa Malfoy siempre fuerte, refinada, elegante, hermosa y sobre todo amable, era una Black sinigual, tan parecida a Sirius con sus bromas y peor que el mismo Lucius en venganzas. Narcissa Black fue una mujer que mientras la trato fue justa y compresiva.

—¿No iras?—Remus escuchó la nota acusatoria en la voz de su amigo, pero no era prudente que él, siendo el 'amante' del viudo fuera, no se sentía correcto. Esperaría, ya lo hecho por todos esos años, que son algunos meses .

—No.

—Regulus y Severus ya están listo. Amelia nos espera abajo.—Remus sonrió, Amelia Bones la única que pudo con el conquistador Black, resoplo un poco y le dijo:

— Ve, te esperan—. Vio alejarse a su amigo, por la ventana los vio salir y caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión Black; Severus tomo un traslador y ellos desaparecieron—. Adiós, querida Narcissa.

Remus Lupin miró el cielo, todavía tormentoso y sonrió. Lady Malfoy estaba en un lugar mejor.  
.  
.  
.  
Continuara...


End file.
